Fender Bender 500
Fender Bender 500 is one of the animated segments in Wake, Rattle & Roll. It was a revival of Wacky Races, with Shadoe Stevens as the announcer. The competitors were: * #00: Dick Dastardly and Muttley in the Dirty Truckster * #1: Yogi Bear and Boo Boo in the Jellystone Jammer * #2: Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss in the Half-Dog Half-Cat Halftrack * #3: Magilla Gorilla and Wally Gator in the Swamp Stomper * #4: Top Cat and Choo Choo in the Alley Cat * #5: Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey in the Texas Twister * #6: Pixie and Dixie in the Cheddar Shredder * #7: Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy in the Lucky Trucky * #13: Winsome Witch and Lucky the Cat in the Sonic Broom Numbers 8–12 were not assigned to any vehicle in the race. Aside from the obvious differences in this series, the shorter time format and the use of Hanna-Barbera's character library, there were a few key differences between this show and Wacky Races. There was a variety of running gags, the first one involving a rather nervous and non-speaking starter, who always was run over by the racers, or had a similar misfortune, every time he shot the starter pistol. Each race also featured what sounded like an especially luxurious prize, such as a hundred gold doubloons, or a thousand French Francs, only to have the prize turn into a silly facsimile such as a hundred gold BALLOONS or a thousand French hot dogs. Breaking the tradition of Wacky Races, Dick Dastardly and Muttley occasionally did win a Fender Bender race, only for Dastardly to get disappointed by the absurdness of the prize. Voice Cast * Greg Burson as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss and Quick Draw McGraw * Marvin Kaplan as Choo Choo * John Mariano as Wally Gator * Allan Melvin as Magilla Gorilla * Don Messick as Boo Boo, Pixie, Muttley and Lucky the cat * Neilson Ross as Baba Looey * Arnold Stang as Top Cat * John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy * Shadoe Stevens as The Race Announcer * Jean Vander Pyl as Winsome Witch * Janet Waldo as * Paul Winchell as Dick Dastardly * Patric Zimmerman as Dixie and Augie Doggie Episodes # The Nippon Tuck 500: Takes place in Japan, won by Top Cat and Choo Choo # The Cow Sow & Plow 500: Takes place in a generic rural area of the United States, won by Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy # The Calypso 500: Takes place on an island off Spain, won by Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy # The Philly Freedom 500: Takes place in Philadelphia, won by Pixie and Dixie # The Hup, Two, Three, Four 500: Takes place on a U.S. military course, won by Top Cat and Choo Choo # The Frances a Lot 500: Takes place in France, won by Pixie and Dixie # The Wooden Shoe Like to Win 500: Takes place in the Netherlands, won by Winsome Witch and Lucky # The Rocket Gibraltar 500: Takes place on the island of Gibraltar, won by Yogi Bear and Boo Boo # Bombay Flambe 500: Takes place in India, won by Winsome Witch and Lucky # The Way Down Under 500: Takes place in Australia, won by Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy # Fondue 500: Location unknown, winner unknown # The Kenya Win It 500: Takes place in Kenya, won by Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy # The Fettucini 500: Takes place in Italy, won by Top Cat and Choo Choo # Monumental 500: Takes place in Washington, D.C., won by Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss # The High Stakes 500: Race goes from Hoover Dam to Las Vegas, won by Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey # Great Golden Gate 500: Takes place in San Francisco, won by Top Cat and Choo-Choo # The Highland Fling 500: Takes place in Scotland, won by Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy # Rush to Rushmore 500: Takes place at Mount Rushmore, won by Winsome Witch and Lucky # Pound for Pound 500: Takes place in London, won by Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss # The Great Greek 500: Takes place in Greece, won by Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey # The Log Jammer 500 # The Clambake 500 # We'll Get Bayou 500: Takes place in a bayou, winner unknown # The Funhouse 500: Takes place at an amusement park, winner unknown # Space Race 500: Takes place in Cape Canaveral, won by Yogi Bear and Boo Boo # Wicki Wacki 500: Takes place in Hawaii, won by Winsome Witch and Lucky # Big Apple 500: Takes place in New York, won by Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss # Panda-Monium 500: Takes place in China, won by Pixie and Dixie # The Tumbleweed 500: Takes place in Texas, won by Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey # The Jungle Bungle 500: Takes place in the Amazon Rainforest, won by Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey # Silver Screen 500: Takes place in Los Angeles, won by Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss # Sheik to Sheik 500: Takes place in Saudi Arabia, won by Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss # The Cotton Pickin' 500: Takes place in the southeastern United States, won by Wally Gator and Magilla Gorilla # The Oom-pa-pah 500: Takes place in Germany, won by Pixie and Dixie # The Fountain of Youth 500: Takes place in Florida, won by Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy # The Fiesta Fantastica 500: Takes place in Mexico, won by Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey # The Big Top 500: Takes place at a circus, won by Top Cat and Choo Choo # The Russian Around 500: Takes place in Russia, won by Dick Dastardly and Muttley # The Dash to Nashville 500: Takes place in Tennessee, won by Winsome Witch and Lucky # The Trans-Transylvania 500: Takes place in Romania, won by Winsome Witch and Lucky # The Run Down to Ghost Town 500 # The Go for the Gold 500: Takes place in California, winner unknown # The Golden State 500: Takes place in California, won by Top Cat and Choo Choo # The Hit'n Mississippi 500: Takes place on the Mississippi River, won by Magilla Gorilla and Wally Gator # The Alligator Alley 500 # The Brazilian Million 500: Takes place in Brazil, won by Top Cat and Choo-Choo # The Emerald Isle 500: Takes place in Ireland, won by Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss # The Nile a Minute 500: Takes place in Egypt, won by Winsome Witch and Lucky # The Unfathomable 500: Takes place on the ocean floor, won by Yogi Bear and Boo Boo # The Yukon Win It 500: Takes place in the Yukon Territory of Canada, won by Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Top Cat Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:The Quick Draw McGraw Show Category:Crossovers Category:Wake, Rattle & Roll Category:The Funtastic Index